December 3rd
by AZillionLittleStars
Summary: A journey of four separate anniversaries of Annabeth Chase's birth. {One-shot.}


**No, I am not entirely sure why I have this sudden streak of one-shots. Don't ask.**

**And I haven't forgot about Twisted Memories, I promise. I'm just a bit stuck. {I know where I want it to go now, so whoohoo.}**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

_December 3rd, 1997_

Frederick Chase held his briefcase over his head to protect himself from the pouring rain that was half-frozen from the cold, while rushing toward the front door of his Victorian home. It past midnight, and he was exhausted after working overtime for his new promotion. He immediately noticed the woman standing on his porch. She was stunning, with an aura that glowed with beauty and intelligence. Her silver eyes glistened when she gave him a small smile.

"Hello Frederick."

Frederick knew the woman well, in fact, he was in love with her.

Athena, Greek goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy.

"Athena." That is when he looked away from the goddess' gaze, noticing the golden cradle at her feet.

_Oh no_.

_Oh no, oh no_.

_Not now_!

His career was just getting a good start, he didn't have time for a baby.

"Her name is Annabeth." Athena explained, picking up the small form from the cradle. She extended her arms, offering that Frederick could hold her.

"I-I can't do this Athena!" Frederick exclaimed stepping backwards (almost falling down the stairs to his porch).

"Of course you can, my love."

"I don't have time for a baby! I have a career. Can't you raise her on Olympus?" He pleaded.

"Frederick, young heroes are meant to be raised by their mortal parents, not Olympus." Athena reasoned, setting baby Annabeth back in the cradle. "Goodbye, Frederick." The goddess said, kissing his cheek.

"Please, Athena!" He called after her, but she was already gone.

That is when the resentment began.

{}

_December 3rd, 2002_

They were headed to the local diner. It was Annabeth's fifth birthday and Fredrick had taken the night off to celebrate. Annabeth was overjoyed with the fact that it was just going to be the two of them, and no one else.

"Can we get mozzarella sticks Daddy? Please?" Annabeth asked, slightly bouncing in her seat. When he didn't respond, she tried again.

"Hush, Annabeth." He scolded, turning into the diner's parking lot. Exiting the car, he helped Annabeth out. "Helen is coming to meet us. Isn't that great?" He praised, waving toward the Asian woman standing across the parking lot.

"But Daddy, I don't want her to-" Annabeth said, scrunching her nose. So much for just the two of them.

"Hello Frederick!" Helen interrupted, placing a kiss on Frederick's lips. She didn't even acknowledge Annabeth's presence.

The whole dinner was corrupted. It was just Helen and Frederick talking in big words they didn't think Annabeth understood. (Though she did catch on to most of them). The only time they even dared include Annabeth on the conversation was to announce "the big news".

"Annabeth sweetie, Helen and I are getting married."

"That means I am going to be your mom!" Helen exclaimed, plastering a large smile on her face. The glare on her face made for it though, screaming _don't even try messing it up or I will ruin you faster than you can run to your daddy._

Annabeth crossed her arms and didn't say a word.

Worst.

Birthday.

Present.

**Ever**.

{}

_December 3rd, 2003_

Spiders attacking her made number two on the list of birthday presents. It started two nights ago, and nothing had changed. Her stepmother refused to believe her, and her father was _always_ at work. After the door being slammed in her face again, Annabeth had made up her mind. There would be no mind-changing, no turning around.

Annabeth Chase was running away for good.

She was six years old now, coming back would be _such_ a five year old move. Taking out a backpack, she stuffed it full of all the logical things she might need. A toothbrush, some granola bars, her favorite stuffed koala, all the money out her piggy bank, and a jacket. Plus some extra socks, in case she needs them. Adding a hammer to the mix for good measure, Annabeth opened her door slowly.

Coast was clear.

Tip-toeing down the stairs, she reached the front door. No one stopped her, so she bolted out the front door onto the street. Little did Annabeth know, that this decision would start her journey to Camp Half-Blood.

{}

_December 3rd, 200__4_

Luke hefted Annabeth further up on his back, as they ran from the now burning safe house. Thalia was right behind them, carrying what they could scrounge of their supplies, after the hrydra attack. It took longer than they hoped to get out of there, since Annabeth tripped and fell over a fallen log.

"Where are we going to go?" Thalia panted, looking around at the new alley they stopped at. They could hear sirens wailing in the distance.

"I don't know." Luke admitted. Annabeth slid off his back, standing in between her two heroes.

"Is it my fault?" Annabeth whispered, tears brimming over her eyes. Luke lowered himself to her level, and brushed his thumb under her large eyes.

"Of course not." He reassured her. Thalia was examining Annabeth's ankle, causing Annabeth to yelp. Luke held her tighter.

"You know what?" Luke asked, distracting Annabeth as Thalia played doctor.

"What?"

"It's almost Christmas." Luke informed her, watching her gray eyes light up.

"Really? What day is it?" Annabeth asked curiously, seemingly to forget her injury.

"December 3rd."

Annabeth gasped, and Luke thought that it was for the fact Christmas was only twenty-two days away!

"It's my birthday!"

"We'll have to do something about that won't we?" Luke said, reaching into his pocket. Annabeth watched enthusiastically, as her birthday was usually ignored.

It wasn't much- just a handful a butterscotch candies. However, the few minutes of eating the small treat made such a positive memory in Annabeth's mind, that she ended up having ambrosia taste like those butterscotch candies for a long time.

{}

_December 3rd, 2013_

Annabeth is eighteen, and she is flying.

The world wasn't in any immediate danger. Everyone was fine.

She was currently over at Percy's apartment, and it was snowing. Though Annabeth hated the cold, New York looked thirty times prettier {and cleaner} when it snowed.

"Hey." Percy said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Happy birthday."

Sally made her a cake, Percy accidently broke the picture frame of his gift {a picture of all of the seven, plus Reyna and Nico}, and a hellhound had attacked them on the way home from the restaurant.

Annabeth couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

* * *

**FINIS**!


End file.
